


A love confession?

by GHOSTLOID



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gijinka, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOSTLOID/pseuds/GHOSTLOID
Summary: i wrote this at like 3AM but basically gay idiots
Relationships: Magolor & Mark | Marx, Magolor/Mark | Marx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A love confession?

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so yeah this is really bad

The beauty of Taranza's garden was truly beyond recognition, since it was no surprise that taranza spent hours just taking care of the garden. Halcandra wasn't very well know for its flora, so Magolor felt like he could spend hours just admiring and studying the different flowers that grew in there.

He was currently analyzing a strange flower he had never seen before, writing and drawing in his notebook every detail that made the flower unique from the others. Meanwhile Taranza was beside him watering the other flowers, that surrounded them.

— Magolor, do you mind if i ask you something? —  
.  
Taranza stopped his actions for a second, looking at him while playing with his hands, looking awfully awkward. 

He didn't even bother to look at him, continuing to write his notes and thoughts about the weird flower in front of him.  
— Yeah sure, go ahead — 

— Are you in a relationship with Marx? —

— What?! — 

The sudden question caught him off guard, making him almost drop his notebook.   
His cheeks felt like burning, out of all the questions Taranza could ask... Why that one? 

— So sorry! I didn't mean to come out as rude... —

He could feel the tension in the air, that topic was a sensitive one since he didn't know the correct answer without sounding weird.

He tought about it for a minute. Were they actually a thing? yeah they lived together in the lor, sleeped together sometimes and maybe had kissed more than once but they never actually talked about it or treated it as anything more that a current joke between two really good friends.

— Answering your question... I really don't know? — He obviously liked Marx, but did he felt the same? were all those love signs jokes or were they actually genuine? was he overanalyzing everything? probably.

— Ah, I see... maybe you should ask him about that... I'm pretty sure everyone on popstar thinks you two are a couple! — 

Taranza started laughing, the tension in the air finally disappearing thanks to the laughter.  
Magolor laughed awkwardly, trying not to think to much about the topic, he'll try to ask marx when he see him, but for now he had some flora to study.

He opened the lor doors, only to be greeted not only by the lor itself, but by a tiny purple jester too.

— You're finally here, Mags! you have no idea how bored I was! —  
Magolor knew that was a lie, Marx was probably busying himself chewing the lor's wires or jumping in his bed without his permission as usual.

— Hey, Marx uh... I really need to ask you something important —

Marx didn't like Magolor's serious face at all, was he getting scolded for setting a stink bomb in the kitchen again?

— It's just... are we a couple? I mean...! do you actually like me or the kisses and holding hands thing was just a joke?— 

Did his mind suddenly stop working?

Marx felt his soul getting sucked out of his body (does he even have a soul after the nova incident?) he was clearly not expecting THAT question.   
He thought Magolor knew about his feeling for him! He was being so obvious! Friends don't kiss romantically and share a bed, Magolor, for nova's sake!

— I don't know if you wanna date, but I do like you though! —

— Oh, okay I thought– You actually like me?! i–I like you too I guess? god that was horrible... wait– —

— I love you, Mags! and now can finally say it!— The purple jester started laughing, bouncing on the beach ball from earlier and waving his arms excited. He stopped for a moment, only to stand on his tiptoes and finally kiss his now boyfriend.

He felt really stupid for not realizing that he was in a relationship he didn't even know about with his bestfriend (boyfriend?)   
This changed everything! Marx knew what he was doing, it wasn't just a silly "haha bro it's okay we can sleep together if you want we're just bros" game.

And Maybe he was okay with loving a crazy demonic jester.

— I... love you, Marx —

Yeah, he was more than okay with that.


End file.
